Deine Stimme in meinem Kopf
by Mathra
Summary: Eines Morgens wachte Sirius auf und Remus Stimme war in seinem Kopf.


Autor: Mathra

Titel: Deine Stimme in meinem Kopf

Wörter: 2144

Rating: T

Deine Stimme in meinem Kopf

Eines Morgens wachte Sirius auf und Remus Stimme war in seinem Kopf.

Was?

_Es heißt nicht „Was", es heißt „Wie Bitte?"!_

Wie zum Henker…

_Wie kannst du am frühen Morgen schon so fluchen? Also wirklich._

Hä?

_Vielleicht solltest du erst einmal lernen dich zu artikulieren._

Sirius dachte scharf nach. Was hatte er gestern zum Abendbrot gegessen?

_Kartoffelbrei mit Erbsen und Würstchen_, warf die Stimme hilfreich ein.

Woher weißt du das, fragte er sich, bevor ihm aufging, dass er grade zu sich selber sprach. Oder eher gesagt zu einer imaginären Stimme. In seinem Kopf!

Dafür gab es nur eine Erklärung: Er hatte gestern beim Training endgültig einen Klatscher zu viel an den Schädel bekommen und war verrückt geworden!

Nein, Quatsch, ganz ruhig. Er war nicht verrückt. Er trieb sich gerade nur selbst in den Wahnsinn.

Ok, ganz ruhig. Tief einatmen, ausatmen.

Es blieb still.

Puh, es waren anscheinend nur ein paar post-traumalle Nachwirkungen seines Schlafes mit einem zu vollen Bauch.

_Du kennst Wörter wie „post-traumall"?_

Sirius stieß einen sehr unmännlichen Schrei aus und zog sich die Bettdecke bis unters Kinn. Panisch blickte er zu den anderen Betten im Schlafsaal, die alle bis auf seines bereits leer waren, was darauf hindeutet, dass er mal wieder verschlafen hatte und die anderen vergessen hatten ihn zu wecken.

Hallo, dachte er zögerlich und kam sich ziemlich dämlich vor, wie da in seinem Bett saß und mit großen Augen über den Rand der Bettdecke im Raum umherspähte.

Stille.

„James, Remus, kommt sofort unter dem Bett raus oder ich hex euch eine Ganzkörperklammer an den Hals."

Noch immer keine Antwort.

Wenn das ein Streich war, dann ein ziemlich guter.

Todesmutig kämpfte er sich unter der Decke hervor, sprang auf und schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab vom Nachtisch, dann ließ er sich blitzschnell auf den Bauch fallen und beugte sich über sein Bett, so dass er unter die übrigen Betten spähen konnte. Hm, niemand da. Sie waren besser als er es für möglich gehalten hatte.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zum Schlafsaal und Peter kam hineingeschlurft.

„Oh, hey", er blieb im Türrahmen stehen und bedachte Sirius seltsame Position mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln. „Du bist ja schon wach. Die anderen haben mich grade geschickt dich zu wecken."

„Haha, sehr witzig, wo sind die beiden?" Sirius sprang von seinem Bett auf und ging zielstrebig auf Peter zu, den Zeigefinger wie einen Zauberstab hoch erhoben und direkt auf ihn gerichtet.

Peter wich einen Schritt zurück und sein Stirnrunzeln verwandelte sich in einen Ausdruck purer Verwirrung. „Hä...? Unten, beim Frühstück.", stammelte und blickte ihn nervös an.

Toll, jetzt bringst du es sogar fertig Peter zu verunsichern. Als wenn er nicht sowieso schon verklemmt genug ist!

Sirius griff sich mit einer Hand an den Kopf und stolperte einen noch einen Schritt auf Peter zu.

„Ist alles klar bei dir?", fragte Peter, wobei seine Stimme eher verängstig als besorgt klang.

„Nein… Ich…", verwirrt dachte Sirius nach. „Hast du das grade nicht gehört?", fragte er einen sichtlich unsicheren Peter.

„Was gehört?", antwortete Peter und er sah dabei so verdutzt aus, dass Sirius sofort klar wurde, dass er keine Ahnung vom Plan der anderen hatte.

Ich höre Remus Stimme in meinem Kopf war nicht gerade die Erklärung, die auf eine gesunde geistige Verfassung schließen ließ. „Schon gut, ich hab nur schlecht geschlafen."

Anscheinend war das Grund genug für sein merkwürdiges Verhalten, denn Peter entspannte sich merklich. „Vielleicht solltest du dich mal fertig machen. Verwandlung fängt gleich an und wenn du da im Pyjama auftauchst konnte das zu einiger Verwirrung führen. Vor allem bei Professor McGonagall!", er grinste und sprintete die Treppe Richtung Gemeinschaftssaal davon.

Sirius atmete tief ein. Falls sie dachten, sie hätten ihn klein gekriegt, hatten sie sich geirrt. Er würde einfach so tun, als wenn er nichts merken würde und dann, im richtigen Moment, würde er es ihnen heimzahlen. Er war der Herr, nein, der Meister, der unblutigen, aber dennoch ziemlich schmerzhaften und äußerst peinlichen, Streiche!

Gut, dass du nicht auch noch eingebildet bist.

Argh!

* * *

Eine Viertel Stunde später kam er gerade noch rechtzeitig ins Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung gehastet, dass McGonagall ihn nur mit einem strengen Blick bedachte und er sich schnell auf seinen leeren Platz neben James sinken ließ. 

„Hey Schnarchnase, wo hast du denn so lange gesteckt?", begrüßte er ihn.

„Verschlafen", grunzte Sirius und packte seine Sachen auf den Tisch.

Am Nebentisch sah Remus ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Oh, sie waren gut, diese beiden. Aber nicht so gut wie er!

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", Remus beugte sich zu ihnen hinüber und sah ihn mit krauser Stirn an. „Du siehst ziemlich... verwirrt aus."

Geisteskrank trifft es wohl eher...

Ruhe da oben, dachte Sirius sehr laut. Konnte man eigentlich laut denken? Egal, hm, die beiden ließen sich noch immer nichts anmerken.

„Nein, alles bestens.", sagte er und wandte sich McGonagall zu, die irgendwas von Schildkröten in Suppenterrinen erzählte.

Doch nicht in Suppenterrinen! Du sollst sie nicht zu Suppe verarbeiten, sondern in eine Suppenterrine verwandeln.

Ja, ja...

Er blickte wieder zu Remus hinüber, ob dieser vielleicht leise vor sich hinmurmelte, doch er saß wie immer mit konzentrierter Miene da und lauschte offensichtlich ganz entzückt McGonagalls Ausführungen. Sirius merkte erst, dass er ihn anstarrte, als Remus sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu ihm drehte und lautlos „Hab ich Tinte im Gesicht?" flüsterte.

_Los, küss mich!_

Was! Sirius fuhr so erschrocken zusammen, dass er aufsprang und sich gleichzeitig mit den Händen am Tisch festkrallte. Das Ergebnis war, dass er neben seinem Tisch unsanft auf dem Boden landete und ihn der Rest der Klasse, inklusive Remus, James, Peter und McGonagall, mit großen Augen ansahen.

„Mr Black, was soll dieser Aufruhr während meiner Stunde?"

Hastig rappelte er sich auf und setzte sich wieder hin. Merlin sei Dank hatten sie Verwandlung nicht mit den Slytherins zusammen oder er hätte sich ihr Gejohle noch in drei Tage anhören müssen.

„Äh, Entschuldigung Professor", denk nach Sirius, denk nach. „Ich... äh..."

Du hast panische Angst vor Landschildkröten 

Hä? Ich habe was...?

„Ich habe panische Angst vor Landschildkröten!", rief er und stieß James in die Seite, der lauthals losprustete.

Professor McGonagalls Kopf lief rot: „Erstens, Mr. Black, handelt es sich bei der _Emys orbicularis_ um eine Wasserschildkröte und zweitens ist das die blödeste Ausrede, die ich in meinen 14 Jahren als Lehrerin an dieser Schule gehört habe." Sie holte tief Luft und ging zurück zu ihrem Pult. „Und jetzt reißen sie sich zusammen und hören sie zu."

Während sie mit ihrer Erklärung fortfuhr, starrte ihn der Rest der Klasse immer noch an. Als aber immer deutlicher wurde, dass er innerhalb der nächsten Minuten nicht wieder vom Stuhl fallen würde, wandten sie sich wieder Professor McGongall zu, bis ihn nur noch James, der immer noch erstickt vor sich hinkicherte, Remus und Peter ansahen.

Sirius wich ihren Blicken, vor allem Remus Blick, aus und stierte auf die Tischplatte. Imaginäre Stimme, bist du noch da? Er horchte in sich hinein.

_War nie weg!_, kam die prompte Antwort.

Bin ich verrückt geworden, fragte er sie.

Auch nicht mehr als sonst.

Du bist kein Streich von James und Remus, oder?

Nö

Hast du grade gesagt, dass ich dich küssen soll?

Jap

Sirius bohrte sich seine Fäuste in die Augen, bis er nur noch Sterne sah. Er ignorierte die Blicke der anderen, von denen er wusste, dass sie sie ihm zu warfen.

Kannst du mir das ganze vielleicht mal erklären? Gestern Abend war alles in Ordnung und als ich heute Morgen wach wurde, warst du da.

Es kam keine Antwort.

Hast du vielleicht vor, dich bei mir da oben häuslich einzurichten oder ist das eher so was wie ein Spontanbesuch? Langsam wurde er ärgerlich.

Immer noch keine Antwort.

Bist du etwa beleidigt? Er raufte sich die Haare, als ihm aufging, das er auf Antwort von Remus imaginärerer Stimme in seinem Kopf wartete.

Schnell warf er dem realen Remus einen Blick zu und bemerkte, dass dieser ihn immer noch besorgt ansah.

Komm schon, küss mich!

Er zuckte wieder zusammen, schaffte es aber diesmal auf seinem Stuhl zu sitzen zu bleiben.

Ich werde hier ganz bestimmt niemanden küssen, und ganz bestimmt nicht dich, meinen Freund. Meinen äußerst männlichen Freund!

Aber ich will es doch auch!

Sei still, sei still, sei still! Hier wird niemand geküsst und auf keinen Fall du!

Sieh mich doch an. Ich warte doch grade zu darauf.

Entschlossen streckte Sirius die Hand in die Luft. „Professor? Mir ist nicht gut, kann ich bitte in den Krankenflügel gehen?"

Professor McGonagall, der sein merkwürdiges Verhalten bestimmt nicht entgangen war, sah ihn äußerst irritiert an und winkte ihn nur mit einer Hand aus dem Klassenzimmer. Schnell packte er seine Sachen und flüchtete hinaus, wobei er den besorgten Blick, den Remus ihm zu warf, einfach ignorierte.

* * *

Anstelle in den Krankenflügel zu gehen, lief er so schnell wie möglich in die Bibliothek, wo ihn die Bibliothekarin bitterböse ansah als er hineingestürmt kam. 

Schnell verschwand er hinter den ersten Regalreihen und kämpfte sich dann weiter durch bis er die richtige Abteilung gefunden hatte.

Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du das Innere der Bibliothek überhaupt kennst.

Ruhe da oben, sagte Sirius leise, darauf bedacht die Bibliothekarin nicht noch weiter auf sich aufmerksam zu machen..

Er suchte nach Büchern, bis er diejenigen, die ihm nützlich erschienen vor sich auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet hatte: „Besessenheit und ihre schrecklichen Folgen", „Ratgeber für Geistigverwirrte und ihre Angehörigen" und „101 und Zeichen dafür, dass sie ihren Verstand verloren haben".

Ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass sie ihren Verstand verloren haben ist, dass sie „101 und Zeichen dafür, dass sie ihren Verstand verloren haben" lesen wollen.", sagte Remus Stimme.

Kannst du nicht mal für fünf Minuten leise sein, dachte Sirius ärgerlich. Ich versuche hier mich zu konzentrieren.

Das bringt überhaupt nichts, du bist nicht besessen, und gegen deine geistige Verwirrung kannst du auch nichts machen, die ist angeboren.

Sirius stieß einen frustrierten Seufzer aus.

Sieh mal, es ist doch ganz einfach: Geh einfach und küss mich! Wenn du Glück hast bin ich danach wieder verschwunden.

Ich werde niemanden küssen, das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt, erklärte Sirius. Du, also der andere Remus, würde mich für total bescheuert halten und mir wahrscheinlich eine runter hauen. Und außerdem, fügte er noch rasch hinterher, küsse ich garantiert keine Jungen!

Quatsch, das ist auch nicht viel anders als bei einem Mädchen. Und ich will es doch auch. Hast du dich nie gewundert, dass ich als einziger noch keine Freundin hatte, na ja, abgesehen von Peter? Oder hast du noch nie bemerkt, dass ich dich ständig heimlich anstarre. Die imaginäre Stimme schien Luft zu holen. Manchmal kannst du ganz schön beschränkt sein.

Wie kommst du nur auf diese blöde Idee? Remus will keine Jungen abknutschen und ganz bestimmt nicht mich.

Damit war das Gespräch für Sirius beendet und er ignorierte die Stimme für die restliche Stunde.

Er hörte erst auf zu lesen als die nächste Unterrichtsstunde bereits angefangen hatte und hastete so schnell er konnte zum Gewächshaus. Er hatte nichts herausgefunden, was ihm irgendwie weitergeholfen hätte und bei dem Gedanken daran gleich wieder den anderen und besonders Remus gegenüber zu treten wurde ihm ganz flau im Magen.

Schnell schlüpfte er durch die Tür zum Gewächshaus und kroch vorsichtig hinter einigen Beeten zu den anderen, ohne das ihn jemand bemerkte.

„Sirius, wo hast du gesteckt?", fragte ihn James sobald er neben ihm aufgetaucht war, während Peter ihn mit großen Augen ansah.

„Alles ok?", Remus sah ihn schon wieder so besorgt an. Sirius merkte wie er rot wurde.

„Ja, klar. Null Problemo.", antwortete er schnell.

Muchos Problemos!

Ok, es langte! Genug war genug!

„Los, komm mal mit!", er packte Remus am Ärmel und zog ihn hinter sich her ohne auf die ungläubigen Blicke der anderen zu achten.

„Was soll denn das?", fragte Remus wütend, „Sirius, wir haben Unterricht..."

Sirius zog ihn ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Gewächshaus und in eine stille Ecke dahinter. Er machte einen Schritt auf Remus zu.

„Kannst du mir bitte mal erklären, was..." fing Remus an.

Und dann küsste Sirius ihn.

Yeehaa..., rief Remus leiser werdende Stimme in seinem Kopf, während der Remus, der vor ihm stand, ihn von sich stieß, sich mit einer Hand an die Lippen fasste und die Augen zu Schlitzen verengte.

Sprachlos starrte er ihn an.

„Lass es mich erklären...", fing Sirius an, aber er wurde von Remus unterbrochen, der die Lücke zwischen ihnen erneut schloss, Sirius an den Schultern packte und gegen die Wand des Gewächshauses presste. Und dann war wieder Remus Mund auf seinem und sein Mund auf Remus und ihre Münder schienen mit einander zu kämpfen und alles andere um ihn herum schien zu verlaufen, bis nur sie beide übrig waren und die raue Wand in seinem Rücken und Remus Hände in seinem Haar, auf seinen Schultern, in seinem Gesicht.

Jaaaaa..., sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Allerdings war es diesmal nicht die Stimme von Remus, sondern seine eigene.

Imaginäre Stimmen in Köpfen werden eindeutig unterschätzt, dachte Sirius, und dann dachte er eine zeitlang erst mal gar nichts mehr.


End file.
